O primeiro olhar
by Andreia Fernandes
Summary: " Toda a sua existência, a mulher procura um homem que a cative desde o primeiro olhar. Mas, e se por total acidente, deparar-se com o homem dos seus sonhos?" Bella Swan é uma jovem  bem sucedida e se numa noite ela conheçesse um homem misterioso?
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: I don't own Twilight. ****

**Andreia Fernandes**

**" _Toda a sua existência, a mulher procura um homem que a cative desde o primeiro olhar. Mas, e se por total acidente, deparar-se com o homem dos seus sonhos?"_**

**Capítulo I**

_Trimmm…. Trimmmmm! _

Só posso estar a sonhar, reformulando, tenho que estar a sonhar._ Trim….trimmmm…..trimmmmmmmmmm_ Oh não! Quando é que esta vai pedir reforma? Estúpido telemóvel com som! Devo me ter esquecido de o colocar em silêncio! "Está bem, está bem! Ganhaste…estou levantada!"

-"Estou, Bella Swan, em que posso ajudá-la?" esta voz é minha? Wow muy bien!

-" Muito bom dia para si também!" (risos) "Considerando que estás atrasada para o nosso pequeno almoço!"

-"Desculpe senhorita Alice -feliz logo de manhã! Quem é que te colocou nesse estado?"

-" Que tal se te calasses e viesses ter comigo… precisamos de colocar a conversa em dia, ponderando que tens me ignorado durante duas semanas seguidas!"

-"Ok!Ok… já estou a caminho..cya!"

Bem como já devem ter notado chamo-me Bella Swan, tenho 25 anos e trabalho numa empresa de decoração de interiores e condenada a estar solitária para o resto da minha vida, cheguei até a ponderar ir para freira, mas aqui estou eu… pelos vistos Ele não compartilhava da mesma ideia, até porque, digamos que não seria a carreira indicada para mim. E assim é a minha vida, oito e meia e já estou acordada para ir aturar a mais adorável criatura à face da terra! Deveria ter optado por ser freira? Assim podia dormir…acho eu! Vida numa grande cidade nem sempre é fácil, Nova Iorque o sonho de qualquer pessoa por vezes pode tornar-se num pesadelo. No entanto aqui estou eu indo a pé para o café mais próximo apenas para ter uma 'conversa de mulheres' ou também conhecida como tortura para mulheres! E já estou a avistar a placa do café - " Delicious mornings"-manhãs doces? Mas não é acordando a estas horas! E lá está ela, a pequenina de olhos castanhos grandes e profundos, capaz de colocar uma pessoa em estado depressivo em menos de cinco minutos! E também a minha melhor amiga…e colega de trabalho! Coitado do indivíduo que colocar o anel de ouro naquelas mãozinhas! Nem saberá no que se estará a meter!

-" Aleluia! Alguém parece estar rabujenta!" _pois queria ver se fosses tu que acordasses a estas horas!_

- "Eu rabugenta? Alguma vez na minha vida?" _Okey…é capaz que esteja…mas só um pedacinho…muito, muito grande._

_-" _Queres que te dê um conselho Bella? Acho que está na hora de encontrares a tua cara metade! Alguém que te faça acreditar em contos de fadas e histórias malucas desse género!"

- " Mas que bicho te mordeu ontem á noite! É que acho que está a te afectar o cérebro! Mas enfim, falando de coisas úteis o que era que tinhas de tão importante para falar comigo?"

- " Ah! Sobre isso…"

_wow o que é aquela coisa brilhante no dedo dela? _

_-"_Estás a brincar certo?"

- " Pois… sobre isso, talvez…não?"

- " Woww parabéns, quem é o sortudo?"

- " Jasper Hale"

_Espera….hoje por acaso é o dia das mentiras e eu não foi informada? O Jasper?...mas eles nem se podiam ver um ao outro! _

- " Eu sei no que estás a pensar…que eu e ele detestamo-nos… mas não era bem assim, eu fingia odiá-lo porque tinha medo de me magoar e de fazer figura de parva e… não te disse nada antes porque tinha medo que te sentisses fora de jogo… porque ainda não tens namorado e essa coisa de procurares o teu homem perfeito está a ficar fora de moda…" _e lá estavam, lágrimas a descer o seu pequeno rosto quase branco. _

Nós permanecemos durante uns bons minutos em silêncio… não querendo estragar o dia a Alice disse-lhe:

-" Eu não estou magoada… tu és a minha melhor amiga, como é que posso ficar chateada contigo por isto? Afinal vais te casar! Vamos celebrar, ! Sei lá, conheço um bar onde fazem_ tequilas_ maravilhosas! E quanto a essa parte de eu estar condenada a ser solteira? Eu gosto de estar assim… por isso vamos esquecer tudo isto e passar á frente…temos trabalho a fazer!"

É...sem dúvida...eu estava a ficar "passada"!

**A/N:**

**Feel free to review! It was nice if I knew if someone was enjoying the story! **

**X0X0X0**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Após de entregar os projectos de decoração ás clientes mais recentes, combinamos o local e a hora que eu iria buscá-la e ela ficou de falar com a Tessa, a bridget e a Chloe, estava exausta e corri para casa de certa forma estava mesmo a desejar sair á noite… Vamos a um lugar novo na cidade e que está na moda, apenas para beber, sem pensar muito na minha vida actual e no facto de ter 25 anos e estar solteira, pois eu sei que é chato mas na minha vida o romance mais duradouro que tive foi na universidade, quando estava a tirar licenciatura em direito, se bem me lembro ele chamava-se Eric ou algo parecido … certo é que após três semanas de lamechices da parte dele eu dei um fim á relação, odeio rapazes que me fazem sentir como uma menina de 3 anos. E depois também tinha o tal rapaz misterioso dos olhos azuis, que apesar da troca de olhares quando nos vimos pela primeira vez há que admitir que ele era demasiada areia para a minha trotineta! Onde será que ele estará agora? Será que casou? _Sim oh Rita…continua a pensar em príncipes encantados que vais longe sem dúvida nesse andar ainda ficas para tia…a vida não é nenhum conto de fadas! _ Eu sei que devem se estar a perguntar como é que uma advogada acaba como decoradora de interiores? Acontece que a mãe da Alice, a senhora Lisa decidiu montar uma empresa de decoração de interiores para as elites sociais há 2 anos , e convidou-me para ser sócia, até porque dinheiro nunca foi um problema para a família De LaRouge Swan e aceitei. Certo é que nunca pensei em ser tão bem sucedida na vida! Nunca percebi porquê que as pessoas davam tanta importância ao dinheiro, mas se não fosse ele não viveria num luxuoso T5 no centro de Manhattan, a maior parte dos quartos estavam vazios mas uma mulher pode sonhar com crianças, certo? 

Após duas e meia estava pronta . Com um vestido Dolce and Gabanna preto curtinho e apertado e por acaso não era muito decotado, coloquei uns sapatos preteados que eu adorava chamar de assassinos de pés! Uma maquilhagem muito simples apenas com rímel e lip gloss vermelho estava pronta para sair!

Estava parada em frente á casa da Alice quando o telemóvel começou a tocar_ Trimm….trimmmm…trimmm_…. sem dúvida terei que mudar o som do telemóvel, é que um Iphone com um toque do século 20 é de risos! _Trimmmmmm… trimmmm… _Numero desconhecido? Estranho…

-" Sim? Quem fala? Estou?"

(Silêncio)

- " Se não tem coragem para falar, ao menos agradeço que não volte a ligar para este número, Adeus!"

-"Knock, Knock" diz Alice batendo no vidro do carro.

-" Alice! Que susto! Por acaso tentaste me ligar?"

-" Alô! Por que haveria te ligar? És sempre pontual e só te ligo quando é para te acordar… dá piada! Mas porquê a pergunta?"

-" Por nada….Vamos?" ela apenas balançou a cabeça e levei aquilo como um "sim" e arrancamos dali no BMW novinho em folha que o meu pai me oferecera…

-" Wow belo carro! Afinal o Sr. Swan não é tão forreta como dizes!"

-" Sim…sim ele não faz mais do que o seu dever….já que nunca o vejo por ao menos ainda ofereceu o carro! Ligou-me para ir escolher á Stand… achas normal a até parece que o senhor Cullen também não te dá presentes destes?"

-" O senhor Cullen, meu pai não me dá cartões de credito ilimitados menina Swan!"

- " Vá chega de falar em milionários sem coração e vamos mas é nos divertir-mos e celebrar o teu noivado!"

- " A Tess e a Bridget já devem estar cá…agora as outras vêm mais tarde….porque tinham encontros marcados!"

-" Okey então vamos lá!"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Eu e Alice estávamos com a Rose e a Angela no bar, e quando estávamos prestes a pedir o quarto shot de Tequila um estranho aproxima-se sempre me olhando…

-" Hey bonitinha…. Aceita uma bebida?"

Primeiro queria responder _"ohh sim…e eu sou o pai natal" _mas o meu lado rebelde só pensava _" vai…aceiiiita! És solteira, não estás a cometer nenhum crime! E olha-me aqueles olhos azuis, ele não é de se deitar fora…!"_

-"E porque não?" e dei um pequeno sorriso…. Alice e Rose começaram logo a rir e julguei até ouvir Alice dizer " Sim Isabella Swan….Porque não?"

-" Isabella Swan? Como em Isabella Swan filha de Charles Swan?" _será que alguma vez irei passar despercebida? Não me parece_…

- " Essa mesmo… e você? Como se chama?" _sê simpática! Ele não te fez nada!_

- " Ahh! Encantado em conheçê-la! Prazer… Preston Clark" _o nome não me é estranho… mas foi aí que Alice decidiu interromper… _

- "Preston Clark? Como em Preston Clark dono do Hotel Clark's Hotel luxuoso de cinco estrelas?" _não… ela só pode estar enganada... esse homem é milionário… ás tantas ser daí que conheçe o senhor Charles Swan..._

- " Exacto…o Charles sempre elogiou muito a sua Isabella…mas agora entendo o porquê…você é linda!"

- " Muito obrigado mas se me dá licença eu e as minhas amigas estamos aqui para celebrar…desculpe!" agarrei da Rose e da Alice e fomos para o centro da pista dançar, logo depois juntaram-se a nós a Chloe, a Bridget, a Jessica e a Tessa. Depois de dançar umas três músicas com elas senti o efeito da tequila passar e disse ás raparigas que ia ao bar buscar alguma coisa.

- " Desculpe são dois shots de tequila" _sim…vou beber um depois do outro…_

E cá vai um shot…. E lá se foram os dois…. Quando foi me tentar virar para ver se encontrava as meninas deparei-me com o par de olhos verdes mais lindos, estava demasiado escuro para ter a certeza, mas eram demasiado parecidos com os de alguém… eu queria aproximar-me, eu queria ao menos saber o nome dele _ ou beijá-lo e levá-lo a conhecer o meu quarto_, mas apenas não tinha coragem suficiente, e pedi mais dois shots ao empregado que olhou para mim como se tivesse a tentar imaginar a minha dor de cabeça amanha… e quando me senti mais confiante aproximei-me do estranho, que estranhamente estava a olhar para mim intensamente…

-" Olá bonito… posso saber o teu nome?" Mal ele entendeu o que eu tinha acabado de dizer um riso de gozo apareceu em seu rosto …_okey isto não saiu da melhor forma mas o que está feito está feito! …Oh meus deus e se ele pensar que sou uma oferecida?_

- " Acho que não mereço ser chamado de tal nome com uma deusa como você aqui" _e piscou-me o olho wow dois podem jogar nesse jogo!_

-" Obrigado_" e senti o meu rosto ficar vermelho de tão embaraçada._

- " Aceita dançar comigo?" _dançar? Sem dúvida…podia aproveitar e sem querer beijá-lo por acidente…podia? Não podia?_

- "Claro" e fomos para o centro da pista…claro que Alice avistou-me logo e as minhas amigas começaram a coscuvilhar e a sorrir como loucas… E eu? Bem digamos que estava dançando com um bonito estranho que nem o nome se eu sabia… mas que importa amanhã não me recordaria de nada… e isto seria apenas água debaixo da ponte…

-" Posso perguntar o seu nome princesa?" _Que mal me faria em ele saber meu nome… não é que me conheça…_

- "Okey eu digo mas primeiro terá que me dar um beijo"

E foi então que ele aproximou a sua cara da minha e sussurou no meu ouvido " Está bem" e quando os nossos lábios se tocaram parecia que estava totalmente perdida naquele beijo, e era como se uma corrente eléctrica nos quisesse juntar ainda mais, ele aprofundou o beijo e de repente as nossas línguas estavam como que a lutando por dominância, ele sabia a champanhe e eu não conseguia me fartar daquele individuo misterioso, quando nos afastamos estávamos ambos sem fôlego .

-" E agora( respira) já me pode dizer seu nome?"

-" Isabella" ele ficou me olhando de forma intensa…deveria estar a pensar em algo quando eu perguntei "e qual é o seu nome?" ele olhou nos meus olhos e um sorriso perfeito formou-se em seus lábios.

-" Edward" _e foi então que lembrei-me! estes olhos! Não! não pode ser! … Eu tinha que sair dali e o mais rápido possível!_

-" Peço desculpa mas tenho que ir" virei as costas e comecei a fugir, enquanto lágrimas traidoras começaram a correr na minha face. Apenas senti Alice á minha trás… era impossível! Tinha que ser impossível!

**A/N: **

**Porque será que a Sra Isabella Swan sentiu a necessidade de fugir? E quem será este Edward afinal?**

**Tentarei adiantar alguns capítulos antes do fim deste ano! **

**Desejo-vos um feliz Ano Novo 2012! **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

_-" Edward" e foi então que lembrei-me! estes olhos! Não! não pode ser! … Eu tinha que sair dali e o mais rápido possível! _

_-" Peço desculpa mas tenho que ir" virei as costas e comecei a fugir, enquanto lágrimas traidoras começaram a correr na minha face. Apenas senti Alice á minha trás… era impossível! Tinha que ser impossível! _

Após ter saído da discoteca a correr e sentar-me num banco na estrada da discoteca, percebi que já deviam ter passado uns bons quinze minutos e que Alice estava sentada ao meu pé calada, provavelmente á espera que eu me sentisse melhor para falar…

"Desculpa ter te estragado a noite Alice" disse eu com uma voz muito arrependida do que se tinha passado.

" Não te preocupes, o que importa é que estejas bem! E afinal isto era apenas para celebrar o noivado….quando for a minha festa de casamento a história vai ser totalmente diferente!" Alice disse com um sorriso no rosto, obviamente tentando me animar…

"É…convém eu aproveitar a despedida de solteira para beber e beijar todos os rapazes que eu encontre á frente…provavelmente até farão fila" disse eu, tentando aderir ao ânimo dela

" É provavelmente é melhor…até porque no casamento só irão estar pessoas muito…mas muito velhas, já que dizes que a minha família é composto por gente velha!"

" Só disse a verdade Alice! E tu também sabes que é, acho que o teu primo Chuck é o mais novo da família, mas que idade tem ele afinal? Cinquenta e seis …não era?" o Chuck era o primo mais novo de Alice, tinha completado 15 anos o mês passado, era bastante alto e magro( espécie palito), tinha uns olhos castanhos mesmo muito grandes e cabelo Loiro. Mas o facto de ser tão religioso e ter teorias de há uns mil anos atrás que nem a minha avó pensava , faz o triste parecer um empresário de cinquentas e tais anos…

" Não gozes com o Chuck….ele não tem culpa em achar que ainda vivemos no ano 1000…. Ele ainda vai ser presidente dos Estados Unidos! E eu estarei lá para apoiar ele!" disse Alice fingindo estar orgulhosa do seu primo.

" E estarás lá quando ele acabar com a liberdade das mulheres, ou quando ele mandar a Ford fabricar os carros que faziam na época da minha tetravó?" neste momento da conversa já estava eu a chorar de tanto rir e Alice tentava fazer aquela cara de como se estivesse muito ofendida.

" Estou muito decepcionada com a menina Swan, tenho a certeza que o teu pai iria concordar com algumas das teorias do Chuck!" nesta eu pensei que ia mesmo cair para o lado de tanto rir….imaginar o meu pai, o senhor todo-poderoso Swan, com o Chuck Cullen? Quem mais iria se juntar? Júlio César( até ele iria possuir teorias mais actuais!)

Após mais alguns minutos de total riso, Alice decidiu que era tempo de irmos para casa, então manda-mos mensagens a Rose para avisar as restantes que estávamos cansadas e que íamos para casa, e assim o fizemos. Alice manteve-se quieta, mas eu sabia que amanhã teria que lhe dar explicações sobre o que aconteceu. Mal cheguei a casa comecei a pensar _nele_, naqueles perfeitos olhos verdes e nos seus cabelos cor de mel, nos meus tempos de universitária, _ele_ era o rapaz mais desejado por todas as raparigas, lembro-me da primeira vez que me deparei com a figura de _Edward_.

Era o meu primeiro dia de aulas na universidade de Washington University Law em St. Louis, eu estava totalmente assustada porque vinha de uma cidade pequena chamada Forks, o meu pai obrigou-me a entrar num curso com saída para uma profissão que estivesse ao nível da 'classe social' à qual nós pertencíamos…os tão estimados e milionários Swan, desde pequena vivi rodeada de luxo mas nunca me importava com roupas de marca nem com maquilhagem exuberantes! E continuei a achar a mesma coisa até o meu primeiro dia naquela maldita Univerdade! Mal entrei no estacionamento na escola e procurei local para estacionar o meu Audi A4 (que na altura tinha exactamente dois dias que tinha sido lançado nas stands… mas o meu pai teimou que "á medida que vais dando grandes passos na tua vida, vais ter que ter algo que te acompanhe e que esteja á medida desse passo" nunca entendi o que aquela frase tinha a ver com o facto dele me comprar um carro novo, mas simplesmente ignorei) todos os olhos estavam grudados no carro, e consequentemente ficaram com os olhos arregalados quando viram que era uma mulher a sair do carro, ainda por cima uma mulher como eu, que na altura era tudo menos bonita. Mas como se não bastasse o meu problema com ser o centro das atenções, mal estava a sair da minha aula de direito, estava a olhar para as datas dos exames quando bati contra o que eu pensava ser uma parede, mas não…era muito menos humilhante se tivesse sido contra uma parede! Porque os meus papéis ficaram espalhados no chão, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a criatura mais bela á face da terra…. Após uns minutos de estar totalmente babada a olhar para ele, ele decidiu falar.

"Desculpa, magoei-te?" aquela voz quase que me fez perder a respiração durante um minuto! Será que ele estava mesmo a falar comigo? Eu podia estar a sonhar….

" Ohhh! Não…isto está sempre a acontecer…sou uma total idiota distraída. Eu é que peço desculpa…"

" Já agora o meu nome é E-" ele nem chegou a acabar a frase porque uma loira, total aparição de modelo, mas com mamas demasiado grandes para serem verdadeiras interrompeu e começou a beijá-lo ali! Aquilo até começou a me deixar mal disposta e agarrei das minhas coisas o mais rápido que pude e saí dali a correr…. Nos três anos seguintes eu e ele apenas trocamos olhares… nada mais, até porque a barbie de plástico não o largava… como tinha poucos amigos nunca cheguei a saber o nome dele nem da barbie de plástico…mas de alguma forma o Mister perfeito atraía-me apenas com um olhar…. Bastava um pequeno olhar e apetecia atirar-me para cima dele e nunca mais largá-lo. Depois de te concluído a minha licenciatura nunca mais o vi…aparentemente até hoje!

Na manhã seguinte, exactamente ás oito e meia da manhã, acordei com uma mensagem da Alice a avisar que teríamos que nos encontrar á hora do almoço para falar com um cliente, ou seja, masculino. Perto das onze e meia preparei as minhas coisas e fui ter ao restaurante onde Alice e o nosso 'cliente' tinha combinado, ela tinha combinado num restaurante novo na cidade, totalmente moderno e com um ar pouco familiar. Por vezes apenas os pequenos detalhes de locais onde os nossos clientes combinavam para termos a nossa primeira reunião de análise, dava-nos detalhes sobre a personalidade dos clientes, se eram solteiros, casados, se eram viciados em trabalho, ou se optavam por um ambiente mais familiar, e tudo isso era muito importante para saber o gosto do cliente. Após ter andado ás 'voltinhas' á procura de estacionamento durante vinte minutos e de ter recebido várias mensagens da Alice a perguntar onde eu estava porque o nosso cliente ainda não tinha chegado e ela estava sozinha…

Desde que me lembro a minha amizade com Alice foi assim… sei que num dia eu era uma aluna do 2º ano de direito e não tinha amigas…no outro já éramos melhores amigas, Alice tinha cerca de 1 metro e 50 mas conseguia deixar todos com medo apenas com "o olhar" …Alice era filha de Esme e de Carlisle, eles tinham mais dois filhos, um era o Emmett, e o outro, eu nem sabia o nome, Alice recusava-se a falar do outro irmão, dizia que gente ignorante não fazia parte da família Cullen!

Cheguei a dentro do restaurante para encontrar uma Alice quase a pular de tanta curiosidade sobre o que acontecera ontem…

" Alice! Eu prometo que te irei contar…mas depois de falar-mos com o cliente!" disse eu tentando evitar que começasse-mos a falar e de repente o nosso cliente chegasse e se sentisse como se estivesse a incomodar.

" Okey….eu espero! Mas depois quero detalhes e o porquê! Eu tentei ver! Mas a pista estava demasiado escura para ver caras!" Disse uma Alice totalmente aborrecida por estar desactualizada em alguma coisa. E eu fiquei totalmente aliviada por ela não ter visto a cara _dele._

Foi então que fomos interrompidas por uma loira, com aparência de modelo… olhei para Alice e vi que ela estava mais branca do que papel e estava a prever que ela ia cair para o lado a qualquer minuto.

" Desculpem mas são vocês as decoradoras?" Alice recuperou a cor …apenas para ficar vermelha de tanta raiva… neste momento até eu ficaria com medo de Alice.

" O QUE É QUE ESTA LOIRA FALSIFICADA ESTÁ AQUI A FAZER?" disse Alice muito…mas muito raivosa…

" A Tanya está comigo!" e quando me virei para ver quem estava a falar tenho a certeza que senti o meu coração perder um batimento enquanto os meus olhos se perdiam na criatura mais bela do universo.

"Edward" dissemos eu e Alice ao mesmo tempo.

**A/N: **

**O que será que vai acontecer agora? como será que Alice conheçe Edward? Quem será a loira plástica?**


	5. Chapter 5

_" Desculpem mas são vocês as decoradoras?" Alice recuperou a cor …apenas para ficar vermelha de tanta raiva… neste momento até eu ficaria com medo de Alice._

_" O QUE É QUE ESTA LOIRA FALSIFICADA ESTÁ AQUI A FAZER?" disse Alice muito…mas muito raivosa…_

_" A Tanya está comigo!" e quando me virei para ver quem estava a falar tenho a certeza que senti o meu coração perder um batimento enquanto os meus olhos se perdiam na criatura mais bela do universo._

_"Edward" disse eu e Alice ao mesmo tempo _

Capítulo V

Alice continua pálida…que nem floco de neve… e eu estava a ficar seriamente confusa com o cenário em redor. Alice estava sentada mirando a loira com um olhar quase mortífero e ao mesmo tempo de total choque, a criatura de olhos verdes, que pelos vistos chamava-se Edward e que só a sua voz faziam mil arrepios na minha espinha estava olhando para Alice, mas de onde será que estes se conhecem? _Perguntou a Bella conservadora._

"Alice, o que é que se passa? Por favor responde!" Disse eu, Alice sem dúvida estava a começar a me assustar. E finalmente Alice sai do estado de choque.

" O quê…. O quê que _tu _estas aqui a fazer com a_ barbie_? Perguntou Alice a Edward, e eu já nem estava a entender nada.

" Por favor Alice, já chega de birra… ela tem nome! Chama-se Tânia e é a minha futura mulher! Não achas que já é tempo de começares a aceitar os factos?" Disse a criatura em forma de um Deus… e desta vez quem entrou em choque fui eu, porque se ele iria casar com ela, e sem dúvida ela ainda era a mesma rapariga do tempo de Universidade… então porquê que ele dançou comigo? Ou ainda mais grave… porquê que ele me beijou? _Wow_ eu preciso mesmo de ir apanhar ar fresco…isto era muito para a minha cabeça.

" Aceitar os factos? Que parte dos factos é que eu teria que aceitar? A parte que ela está a dar o golpe do baú em ti? Ou a parte em que ela te trai e tu não fazes nada meu querido irmão? Perguntou Alice totalmente irritada…conseguia ver o fumo a sair de seu cérebro…é, Lição número 1: Nunca se metam com a Alice! Mas espera aí…eu estou a ouvir mal, _Irmão_? Como assim? Irmão? Mas que… quando apercebo-me do que está acontecendo o meu copo de agua está no chão partido em mil pedacinhos, e eu começo a perder controlo no meu corpo e tudo começa a ficar branco…

**EPOV**

Desde que acabei a universidade que aquele olhar atenta os meus sonhos, provoca-me e de manhã acordo sempre frustrado por nunca ter tido a coragem de tentar falar com ela… ter desistido após eu ter batido contra ela e ter espalhado todas as suas folhas. Lembro-me de ficar espantado com tanta beleza junta, inteligência; simplicidade; a mulher de sonho de todos os homens. Mas no dia em que a reencontrei na discoteca fiquei a admirá-la de longe, após ter reconhecido Rose e Alice, Isabella estava mais madura, seus cabelos estavam brilhantes e compridos, os seus olhos brilhavam, a sua pele resplandecia energia e saúde, se ela já era bonita na universidade, agora ela podia simplesmente ter todos os homens à face da terra aos seus pés. Alice e Isabella conheceram-se na Universidade, desde então nunca mais se separaram… Alice chegava a casa falando mil e uma coisas sobre uma tal Bella… mas eu era o típico irmão mais velho, que nunca tem tempo para escutar nada… Mas quando começei a dançar e senti o seu cheiro... era impossível resistir-lhe, até o Clark, um dos homens mais ricos de Nova Iorque, claro que depois dos Swan e dos Cullen, estava de olho nela. Mas mal o nosso terminou ela fugiu… o que será que fiz mal? Será que ela me reconheceu?

Mas agora aqui estou eu a agarrar Bella e tentando acordá-la, pois ela caiu no chão desmaiada sem razões aparentes, terá sido por me reconhecer?

"Bella! Bella! Acorda! Ainda não são horas de pegar partidas minha menina!" Disse Alice, tentando acordá-la " Vá, olha vou ligar ao teu pai! E ele levar-te-á para uma clínica! E estarás presa numa cama durante uma semana!" , nisto Bella abre um olho, logo depois agarrando sua cabeça, como se estivesse impedindo-a de saltar.

" Alice, para a próxima marca só o dia do funeral… o meu querido pai não necessita de se preocupar com isto…"

" Haha! Mas resultou… o senhor Swan pelos vistos é a solução para tudo!" espera aí? Estamos a falar do mesmo Swan…o quê que Isabella tem a ver… ó meu deus_… Filha de Charles Swan… Isabella Swan, licenciada em direito… actualmente trabalhando como decoradora …._ Como pude ser tão estúpido… estes dados estavam espalhados pela wikipédia e não só, e mesmo assim não consegui interligar os factos, claro que na universidade Bella usava carros caros..mas ela era tão simples e genuína que era impossível associar a palavra Multi-bilionária a ela! … Os _Swan _eram uma família não só conhecidos nos EUA…mas também no mundo inteiro…!

" Edward?" Pergunta Tânia " Ela já está segura…já a podes largar!" uuppps pelos vistos nem notei que ainda estava a segurá-la. O corpo dela era como um íman, o meu corpo simplesmente queria Isabella mais perto! Não sei bem como o descrever…


End file.
